


Сгущенка и кровь

by Svitik



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svitik/pseuds/Svitik
Summary: Искушение было настолько велико, что он, не задумываясь ни о чем, приблизил баночку сгущенки и, аккуратно  обхватив край губами, осторожно отпил сгущенное молоко.- Ёндже, ну чего ты так долго?- Ай.- Ты что, серьезно пил из железной банки? Ты с дуба рухнул, Ёндже?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 3





	Сгущенка и кровь

\- Хочешь кофе? - спросил парень, буквально лёжа на своём молодом человеке.

Джебом играл в приставку, смотря в телевизор, а Ёндже скучающе лежал на его бедрах, пытаясь придумать, чем себя занять. Делать что-либо одновременно не хотелось и хотелось. Что-то энергозатратное точно лень, а отвлекать Джебома было не интересно.

\- Да, сделай, пожалуйста, - не отрываясь от экрана, попросил Им.

С трудом поднявшись, Ёндже направился на кухню, ликуя, что, наконец, есть, чем заняться.

Парень наливает чайник и ставит его на плиту, включая газ. По привычке достает две чашки и ставит их на стол, открывает шкафчик, достает оттуда банку кофе и сахар. Все эти действия настолько приелись, что они делались на автомате.

Но как только парень открывает холодильник, ища бутылку молока, он осознает, что продукта не осталось. Ещё раз проверив наличие бутылок по всему холодильнику, Чхве глубоко вздыхает и громко протяжно мычит.

\- Ёндже? - услышав безысходный звук, спрашивает Им из комнаты.

\- Бом-а, у нас не осталось молока, - направляясь к нему, с той же безысходной интонацией говорит младший.

\- Ну, попей без него, - просто отвечает Им, кидая взгляд на омёбой заходящего в комнату парня; самому старшему было всё равно: с молоком или без, - Или сходи в магазин, - пожав плечами, он возвращает взгляд на экран.

\- Джебом, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не пью черный. - добавляя истерические нотки в голос, говорит Ёндже и выходит из комнаты, не находя какой-либо помощи от своего парня.


End file.
